Loki Riddle
by ladyluck1155
Summary: I am Loki Riddle. I was once Loki Black. I fled London or else I would become a prisoner of the minestry of magic. I was brought to the present from the past. HE was a detective who didn't trust many people. what would happen when two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1: Loki's story begins

I don't own harry potter or death note. so i don't make money off the stories. I just thought that L should get a girl too because Light has Misa and who wants L to end up alone? no one thats who.

so enjoy and please review. i love the reader's inputs on my stories.

I am Loki Riddle. I was once Loki Black. I am a prisoner of the minestry of magic. I was brought to the present from the past. That insufferable Harry Potter messes up one spell and then there I sat in dumbledore's office. waiting for the gaurds to come and take me away hopefully to my death. death would be..nice. away from the world of magic and away from Tom Marvolo Riddle. yes death would be pleasent. I knew I would not be able to go back to my own time.

(two hours ago in the past)

I was 24 and lived in England my mother was a pure blood witch from Japan and my father was a pure blood wizard who was a cousin of Sirius Black. I lived with my aunt Walburga until the arrange marraige to a half blood out of fear for the lives of the family so I the daughter Archer Black the brother of Orion Black had to marry a Riddle. I remember that day two years ago. I was horified to find out that I would be married to that boy and tried to run away. I was caught and married to the boy who now called himself Voldomort. I was scared and thought my life was over. and for a while I thought I was right until. one day I was standing in my kitchen and suddenly I was standing in an office I hadn't seen since I was eighteen. the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. I soon learned that I was 30 years into the future. the first thing I ask was "is he still alive?" and right away he knew he I spoke of and said "yes I believe so. and also the minestry will be here in a matter of minutes so I suggest you run while you have the chance." so I ran and ran until I came to an airport I used the muggle money that Dumbledore gave me to buy a plan trip to Japan my mother's native country.

Four hours later I find myself in the terminal in Tokyo. where I will start a fresh new life.I would no longer be Loki Riddle but from this day forward I would be Miya Luniaire I will take on my mothers maiden name . I will forget about my past and for the first time in my life i'll live and not feel as if i were in hell. no more Tom Marvolo Riddle, no more Walburga Black, and finally my favorite part no more living in fear for once i would be happy and no one could take it away from me. I once hear a saying "everyone deserves to be happy" did that saying include me because so far my life's been the exact opposite. but then my life took a turn for the better and I soon became happy I got a job as a model after changing my hair color to brown and my eye color to a Light blue color instead of my hair being its usual Blue-black and my eyes a light silver color. my best friend in the world is Misa Amane. but, it all took a turn for the worst when she met Light Yagami. a self-centered snob who thought he was better than the rest of humnity. I hated him ith all of my being and the reason was he reminded me so much of Tom. I am loved by my fans and friends and i'm happy until the whole kira case started.


	2. chapter 2: meeting L

to those who want to know why Loki is hunted down by the ministry? it will be explained in the chapters to come... and again I dont own harry potter or naruto.

Bold-loki aka Miya speaking.

_italics-Light speaking_

chapter two

the case begins

Misa and I were on our way to a photo shoot when she thought of going and visiting her

boyfriend Light. stupid uptight gay guy. i mean is name is yagami which is'' i am gay" spelled

backwards. you know what they say. the smart ones are either gay or taken a Light was only

using Misa so, that means he's secretly gay!

this is how that meeting went

"hey Light" Misa yelled.

"what are you doing here Misa?" Light ask as he turns around and then notices me saying "Miya"

I had to reply so I said "bass"

_i know its not what you would think I'd write but just think of the B as not being added on_

"you look like your ready for a funeral miya." light replies in a cool calm voice.

"oh I am but you see the person whose funeral i'm as you put it dressed for hasn't died yet." I angrly replied.

"whose funeral?" Light now getting agitated. serves him right.

**"yours"**

_"haha, funny Miya...where've i heard that one before"_

**"i don't no maybe from your mother"**

"okay... thats enough you two" she was saying as she noticed a fourth party "and who are you?" she said after first spotting the black haired man.

**"probably Light's boyfriend."** i said turning to said man.** "hello mr. Light's boyfriend i'm Miya and this is Misa and you are?"**

"Ryuuga Hideki" he replied " and I am not Light's boyfriend just a friend."

**"yeah thats what you think but probably not what Light wants." **then leaning over toward him I whisper **"he's a closeted gayman" **(p.s. don't have anything against gay people just making fun of Light's last name it is I AM GAY spellled backward people!")

yeah I knew that this was only going from bad to worse I had a feeling that my life which I thought was miserable now would soon be Hell!


	3. Chapter 3 restealing the stolen

disclaimer see chapter one

Bold-loki aka Miya speaking. _italics-Light speaking __L speaking _writing not in bold italics or underlined are thoughts.

as soon as we are about to walk off people start to run toward Misa because of her fan and then she starts yelling about someone touching her butt and I stood there and watched Light's so called friend steal Misa's phone. as soon as I know Misa can't hear me I confront said thief.

**"okay hand it over."**

"hand what over?"

**"misa's phone I know you have it because I watched you grab it." **I say as I walk closer** "not a very good pickpocket are you though?" **

I turn around and yell at Misa to come on and remind her of the photoshoot. as we getting out of hearing and seeing distants I turn to Misa saying **"oh Misa by the way you dropped your phone when you were talking to Light." **handing the phone to her and after she thanked me I thought of how the situation was funny because I had infact just pickpocketed a pickpocket. I had to use a little self control not to laugh for no reason in public all of a sudden. that was when the police came out of now where. my first though was "oh god the ministry caught up with me" when I found out who they were my second thought was "thank god its not the ministry! wait why am I being arrested don't tell me it was because I restole Misa's phone?" and then the police officer starts rambling about Kira and how we are Kira's accomplishes "I am so going to kill Light now!" it seems I can never get a break.

back with L

Light and Ryuuga watch the girls walk away as soon as they leave Light turns around and says he has to go to class. Ryuuga just standing there replies "i'll see you later" before digging into his pocket to retrieve Misa's phone only to realise that he has been mugged. "hmm...it appears as though she is a better pickpocket than I am. none the less I believe they are involved in this case."


End file.
